Harry Potter and The Trials Of Evil
by QuickStussy
Summary: Youlle Just have to rerad to Find out~ its about harry's fifth year
1. in the beggining

Harry Potter And the Trials of Evil  
Book 5  
Harry Suddenly woke up covered in sweat. HE had done it again   
Voldemort had just murdered another muggle family with Avada Kedavra   
Multica (thank ELiza). THis was the third time in the 2nd week he had been   
back. Harry Unsure of what to do got a quill out from the loose floorboard   
under his bed, carefull not TO wake His uncle who was a verry light sleeper   
despite of Dudleys Snooring which sounded like a diying Chimp. Harry   
Started his letter to Sirius who was know working closely for dumbledore   
Although he was staying with the weasly's who knew of his inoscence since  
The Death of Cedric were Dumbledore explained to the weasleys he was one   
of the few people he could trust. Harry taking his wand he said silently   
"lumos" For a second he remebered how angry the ministry would have gotten if he had done that any other year. but since Voldemort was now back at full power it didnt really matter. Harry Wrote in the soft blue light -  
"dear Sirius,  
I just woke up with a start because he was killing muggles again. I think it might have been somewhere in whales but im not sure. I just thought you should now, uncase dumbledore thought it was something usefull. I'll see you next week at the Weasly's,  
Your Godson,  
Harry.  
Harry Thought about the events that took place on the night of the third task. HE just couldnt get out of his mind what had happened. Suddenly he saw a face at his window. thinking it was Ron he said sleepily "Ron what are you doing here?"   
Then he took a second look and almost fell off his bed in astonishment. Could it be....  
"Hermoine, GInny!"  
gasped Harry Never expecting hermoine or ginny to do anything like this.  
"what are you doing here?" he said Hermoine Responded telling him to kindly shut up and get in the flying car. Seeing as how she had a car he said Hermoine, ginny You guys have a car?, then reallizing that they were 20 feet off the ground he said even more astonishedly "you enchanted it" he had almost sniggered at the factm that Hermoine did something illegal.  
Then Hermoin said in an irritated tone Hurry up HArry we got to go before your big opld git of an uncle comes!  
  
A/N Comeon REad Review If you do i will Update Every day!!! Spammiyng and Flamming accepted no mastercard though. Oh yah Switchblade Kittens have a Song called Ode TO Harry download it. And This will be a humor/Romance Story So who knows what the possibilities are Read and Review ~Gohan Potter~ 


	2. Harry Potter And THe Trials OF Evil chap...

A/N Here Yah go people Just Keep Reviewing and Ill keep it coming with two chapters a day. =]  
oh im looking for a Beta Reader who can do verry very quick checks. E-mail Me. ~Son Gohan~  
  
Harry Just Sat There Mouth WIde Open as He Grabbed For his trunk which his uncle let him keep upstairs because of a quick letter from Dumbledore that shook the roots of the house ::heh heh:: Harry Realized as well as Hermoine that he was stairing open mouthed at Ginny. Ginny sat in the back seat looking extremely shy as she always did but then they both hissed for harry to hurry up and get in. Harry grabbed all his worldly possesions stuffed them in his trunk and ran back for Hedwig's cage. He then Hopped in the car and they took off as hermoine hit the invisibility boster in the cool night sky.   
  
As they Reached the Burrow Ginny let out a squeal because Pig had swooped out of her window and started to tickle her. Harry thought to himself "damn She looks Cute" then realized what he was saying. "bad thought harry bad thought, thats Rons little sister he would kill you." As Hermoine Neatly Landed she drove the car strait into a lawn nome which promptly flew over the fence at least fifty feet. "wow hermoine" ron Exclamed, as he saw the Gnome Flying out of sight. "that was great i never saw a Gnome fly so far" he said as Hermoine Ran up to Hug Him. Ron Held the hug a little to long and ROn promptly stopped as he saw harry and ginny snickering. Ginny then turned to Harry for she had been sitting in the front seat of what harry realized to be the weaslies old ford angelina with a new cote of paint and said "well harry you havent said hi to Me yet" in a voice that sent "shivers down harry's spine" he looked up and said to her "does my little Cockeroach Cluster nead a HUg" as he took her into his arms and gave her a long hug in which was promptly broken up as Ron Cleared his throat extra loadly grinning at harry he said I think its time we went in to see everyone.  
  
A/N ~you like, I had real fun writing it but please review, cause as soon as i get a review i will write another chapter. thankyou,  
~Gohan Potter~  



End file.
